Até que eu sinta
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Continue escavando, até que eu sinta. Yaoi. Angst. POV. Milo x Camus.


**Categoria:** Yaoi  
**Gênero:** Angst/Dark  
**Classificação: **R  
**Personagens:** Camus e Milo

**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya _e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a _Massami Kurumada _e _Toei Animation_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Até que eu sinta...**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

"_Constant over stimulation numbs me  
__But I would not want you any other way" _

_

* * *

_

Ali vem ele, novamente.

Adentra o templo com uma agitação que posso sentir por metros, ele me procura na penumbra. Seus olhos percorrem o lugar, distinguindo objetos jogados e quebrados pelo chão. Finalmente me encontra, lançando-me um olhar de esguelha.

- Que bagunça fez por aqui, Camus. – sua voz reverbera.

Eu não respondo, apenas permaneço onde estou. Sentado displicente em uma poltrona grande e soberba, de estofado escarlate, bem o tipo de coisa que ele possuiria. Minha aparência é decadente, meu cabelo está embaraçado, minha camisa nem ao menos está abotoada. Aproxima-se e franze ligeiramente o cenho com o que vê. Ele balança a cabeça e solta uma risada incrédula, mas não humorada. _Amarga_.

- Estava bebendo. – concluiu, apontando para a garrafa de vodka praticamente vazia na mesa a meu lado – Quase nunca bebe.

Sim, estava. E daí? Eu não sinto nada, o álcool em minhas veias não me deixa alerta. Ele apenas me deixa mais e mais anestesiado, em um estado de sonolência. Na qual estive mergulhado pela minha vida toda.

Começa a ficar irritado com minha falta de ação, com passadas largas me alcança. Posso ver os cachos azulados caindo sobre os ombros, usava uma regata e uma calça jeans velha. Agarra meus ombros com violência e me agita, com seus olhos azuis faiscando.

- É nesse estado que pretende ficar sem mim? – vociferou.

Minha cabeça gira e cerro os olhos com força. Me larga bruscamente e passa a mão pelos cabelos exasperado, em um impulso agarra a garrafa e a joga contra uma parede. O som faz tudo virar na minha frente. Está louco de raiva, posso sentir seu cosmos se agitando pelo templo, tão nocivo que alguém lá fora poderia confundi-lo com um inimigo. Olho para suas costas. _E ele era_. Meu inimigo.

Eu sou Camus, o cavaleiro de gelo mais poderoso da ordem de Athena. Podia congelar cidades, destruir centenas de soldados com um piscar de olhos. O preço disso era meu autocontrole impecável. Aos cavaleiros de minha estirpe não nos é permitido ter emoções. Somos instrumentos de guerra, e numa guerra ser humano apenas atrapalhava. Nunca fora um problema para mim, fui uma criança inexpressiva durante meu treino todo na Sibéria. O que consistia na minha infância.

Eu nunca senti, nunca precisei. _Até agora_.

Estava perfeitamente bem até Milo aparecer na minha vida, querendo demais, querendo tudo. Pouco a pouco conseguindo, me matando lentamente. Sua felicidade me corrói, suas explosões minam minhas forças, nossas discussões me quebram, sua possessão me sufoca. Sua existência inteira drena e estilhaça a minha, como um frágil vaso de cristal. Enquanto eu deveria ser uma firme rocha de gelo eterno. A cada vez me tornava menos _Camus de Aquário_.

Olha-me como se eu pertencesse a ele. E ainda que ame demais minha liberdade, pelos deuses, eu pertenço.

Isso havia de acabar, de algum jeito. Tentei, em mais uma de nossas inúmeras discussões. Quando ele me disse que me amava... _Me amava_! Era como se tivesse me acordado de um transe, soado um sino dentro de mim, um alarme de fuga, algo estava muito errado. Depois de um breve silêncio, apenas palavras duras e frias saíram de minha boca. Mesmo que eu não tivesse intenção, elas sairiam.

O Escorpião estourou, e aquela era a hora de fugir. Do seu cerco, da sua possessão, da gaiola em que ele me mantinha cativo. Do seu veneno. Fazia apenas duas semanas...

Eu podia finalmente voltar a não sentir. Meu corpo não quis, estava vazio. Nada me satisfaz, continuo anestesiado. Olho para ele, que move o peito rápido com sua respiração. A sensação de perigo acelera meu sangue, como um aditivo instantâneo.

Era aquilo, não era? Era como aquela vodka, ele me anestesiava, me paralisava. Mas me fazia querer mais, porque nunca era o suficiente. Como um viciado.

Lambo meus lábios, levantando-me da poltrona e me desequilibro. Milo me segura pelos cotovelos, a raiva ainda estampada em seu rosto. Eu não penso, meus lábios seguem sozinhos até os dele, movendo-se por conta própria, sedenta. Ouço-o gemer de surpresa, mas logo suas mãos estão em meu rosto, movendo seus lábios também, invadindo minha boca com sua língua.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mal percebo o quanto nossos corpos estão tão próximos. Apenas penso no efeito em que causa na minha cabeça, uma tontura angustiante.

Quando nos separamos, tomando fôlego, vejo seus olhos escurecidos, tomados de desejo. Então ele acaricia minha face com a ponta dos dedos, em reflexo eu agarro com força seu pulso, parando. Olha-me surpreso.

- Eu disse que não precisava disso, Milo. – rosno – Apenas faça!

O vejo mudar, voltar ao estado de raiva e frustração anterior, e aquilo é suficiente para bombear meu coração. Milo não responde, solta seu pulso e estreita os olhos. Com um movimento rápido leva-me até a cama próxima, jogando-me de barriga no colchão, torce dolorosamente meu braço para trás. Meu gemido sai abafado, sinto-o se encostar todo em minhas costas. Seu hálito quente acaricia minha nuca quando fala.

- Darei o que precisa. Duro e doloroso. É isso que quer, Camus? – cada palavra saía em um rosnado.

_Perfeito_. É apenas do que preciso tudo o que necessito. E é o que faz, arrancando minhas roupas, me mantendo do mesmo jeito, sem ver seu rosto. Cerro meus olhos trêmulos quando puxa meu cabelo, sinto alguns fios serem arrancados. Dentes raspam minha pele, unhas compridas rasgam e fazem sangrar, e mãos apertam até doer. Está mais intenso e raivoso do que nunca, e meu sangue e coração bombeiam como loucos.

Penetra-me de súbito, sem cuidado, e sem deixar me recuperar investe com fúria animal. Machuca-me por dentro, arranca-me gemidos e gritos de dor e prazer. Sinto meu rosto úmido, pressionado contra a colcha, que torço com minha mão livre. Só sei que choro quando o gosto salgado invade minha boca.

Dói, arde, é desesperante. Mas não me importo. Continue escavando, até que eu sinta algo nesse corpo feito de gelo e vazio. Até que eu me sinta vivo.

E quando termina, desaba sobre mim, gozo e sangue saem das minhas entranhas feridas. Meu corpo está tão dolorido que já não sinto mais nada. _Anestesiado_. Eu não o quereria de outra forma, Milo.

No meio da noite, ele me abraça e beija carinhosamente a pele inchada. E diz a palavra. A que me mantém cativo do Escorpião. A que me faz sentir vivo.

* * *

"_Blend and balance  
__Pain and comfort  
__Deep within you  
__Until you will not want me any other way_

…

_And how can this mean anything to me  
__If I really don't feel a thing at all?_

_I'll keep digging  
__Until I feel something"_

_Tool_

**05/11/2006

* * *

**

_N.A.:_ Depois de ouvir _Stinkfist_ dez mil vezes decidi escrever algo rápido com Camus e Milo. Um treino pra retomar de vez esses dois.

1– Estimulação constante me paralisa / Mas eu não o quereria de outra forma

2 – Mistura e equilíbrio / Dor e conforto / Fundo dentro de você / Até que você não me queira de outra forma

E como isso pode significar algo pra mim / Se eu realmente não sinto nada?  
Continuarei escavando / Até que eu sinta algo


End file.
